fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elincia
Elincia (エリンシア Erinshia), full name Elincia Ridell Crimea (エリンシア・リデル・クリミア Erinshia Rideru Kurimia), is the Princess of Crimea and only known remaining member of the Crimean royal bloodline in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and serves as Crimea's queen in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Personality As she was not raised in court life, Elincia is not exactly your typical Princess. She learned a manner of things at the Villa, where she was raised. She was not accustomed to commoners. She seems to have a habit (in Path of Radiance) of calling many people "lord", in particular when they have nothing to do with royalty or nobility (this is less of an issue in the Japanese version as her dialect is just portrayed as being very formal regardless of whom she is speaking to; if anything, she may just be very polite).She is very loyal to Crimea as its ruler, especially noted when Lucia's life was in danger in Radiant Dawn. She also doubts her ability to rule her country in both games, though with Ike's reassurance in the first game she finally greets her people. Character History Path of Radiance .]] Elinca employs the Greil Mercenaries for the greater part of this game. Without the power inherent in her station due to being displaced by Ashnard's invasion, she is forced to rely on the aid of others in order to take her proper place as the rightful ruler of Crimea. Due to the fear of political fallout that might have occurred if her existence were made public, she was raised in secrecy from birth; only the high ranking nobles of each nation and a select few Crimeans were made aware of her existence. Until the Daein invasion, she spent her life at a villa in the countryside. She also became very close friends with her milk siblings, Lucia and Geoffrey, who grew up along with her. However, because Elincia was raised in such seclusion, she has very little knowledge of the outside world. Before meeting the Greil Mercenaries, she had never set foot in a Crimean village, nor had she any opportunity to interact with Crimean peasants. After being rescued by Ike and the mercenaries, she employs them to escort her to Gallia. After Greil is slain, she agrees with Ike's decision to fight back against Daein to restore Crimea's independence, and they accompany each other for the rest of the journey. Later in the game, Elincia gains use of a sword, armor, and a pegasus that once belonged to her great-grandmother and enters battle, serving primarily as a flying Healer. Elincia is voiced by Juri Takita (Japanese) and by Erica Evans (English). Radiant Dawn Elincia, now the rightful queen of Crimea in ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, begins to face rebellion in her country. Crimea is still in recession from Daein’s former invasion, and Elincia drives herself exhaustively to help her kingdom recover, but it isn’t enough. The nobles lying beneath her have plans to usurp her from the throne, conflict arising between them and Elincia’s most trusted retainers, notably Lucia, with whom she has grown up and sought out as a sister. When Lucia is captured by Ludveck and held for execution, Elincia is unexpectedly aided by the Greil Mercenaries (due to Bastian) once again, who help to overturn the unrest in Crimea. After the final battle against Ashera, Queen Elincia returns home to Crimea where she leads her nation into a golden age of peace and prosperity. However, if she has an "A" support with Geoffrey, they will be married and both take care of Crimea. In Game Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 25: Automatically from Start Base stats |Princess Crimea |Heaven |1 |27 |9 |12 |16 |18 |15 |11 |15 |6 |23 |9 |Sword - D Staff - A |Renewal |Amiti* Mend * This is a Slim Sword if Lucia, Geoffrey, and Bastian are not all alive when she is recruited. Growth rates |60% |30% |80% |45% |40% |60% |25% |35% Support Conversations *Geoffrey *Ike Bond support *Lucia:10% Death quote Elincia: Ike...for all you have done, I thank you. May you live a...long...and happy...life... Ike: Elincia...? Wait...you can’t do this! You can’t die! (Game over) Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from start, available in Chapter Prologue and Endgame. *Part 3: Endgame: Automatically from Start, is not available. *Part 4: Forced to join the team Tibarn, available in Chapter 2, 5 and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | | |◎ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |╳ | | |◎ | | |◎ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　╳=Not allowed Base stats |Queen |Heaven |1 |36 |19 |17 |21 |22 |29 |18 |24 |6 |23 |9 |Sword - B Staff - A |Renewal Mercy* Canto Stun |Slim Sword Mend Concoction * After Part 2. Growth rates |45% |65% |40% |50% |70% |60% |20% |35% Biorhythm Bond support *Lucia:10% *Geoffrey:10% *Renning:10% Defeated quote *In Part 2: Prologue Elincia: I...I am so...so powerless. Ah... Father...Mother...Uncle...... Leanne: (Queen Elincia! Your Majesty!) (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 2: Endgame Elincia: Father... Please forgive me! I have failed...as queen... Geoffrey: Queen Elincia! I... I'm coming to save you! What's the point of living without you?! Dear Elincia! (If Geoffrey has arrive) (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 10 (as NPC) Elincia: Sir Ike... Please... Look after Crimea. Ike: Elincia! Open your eyes, Elincia! (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 4: Chapter 2 Elincia: Crimea... The people of Crimea... must...be...saved... Ranulf: ...Queen Elincia. King Caineghis had such faith in the future of our countries... You won't get to see it now... (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 4: Chapter 5 Elincia: I'm...sorry... My journey...ends here. Please look after Crimea... Please...save the petrified people... Tibarn: Queen Elincia! That's it, Izuka! That's the very last life you take. Your black heart has beat long enough. (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 4: Endgame Elincia: Ugh...aaah... Sorry... I... I'm... Ike: Elincia! You don't have to do this! Just get out of here! Elincia: My noble Ike... All...your plans... Ike: Don't speak. Leave it all to me. You use all your strength to make sure that you survive. Do it for the people of Crimea. Elincia: All right, Sir Ike. ...I know you can do it. I'll be waiting. (Elincia retreats) Epilogue Devoted Queen (清真女王, Kiyozane joō) Elincia governed Crimea with resolve and a deep love for her people. Her reign was remembered as a golden age. Gallery File:Elincia_PoR.jpg‎ |Elincia and her pegasus as she appears in Path of Radiance. File:ElinciaFE9Portrait_Princess.png‎ |Elincia's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:ElinciaFE9Portrait_Pegasus.png‎|Elincia's portrait Path of Radiance. File:ElinciaFE10Portrait.png‎‎|Elincia's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:Elinciaingame.png|Elincia's ingame portrait (FE9) File:Elincia and retainers.png|Elincia and her loyal retainers are reunited. File:Elincia in battle gear.png|Elincia in her battle gear. File:Elincia meents Leanne.png|Elincia kneeling and crying to Leanne. File:Lucia's hair.png|Elincia holding the lock of Lucia's hair sent as a threat by Ludveck. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc